creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Pasta of the Month/Nominations
If you want to nominate a pasta, this is not the place to do it. You should put your nomination here. How do I add a link? MeloettaJones123 (talk) 17:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Go into edit mode and click on add link, it's the third symbol from left to right. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Nominated I nominated Bunny Man (Tiger's Version) and Binary DNA, because I enjoyed them. The first was written in an unusual style and the second one just got me thinking. Bovinius (talk) 10:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I notify that I removed the Binary DNA nomination as it has already been PotM. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 10:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Uuugh...why did NES Godzilla get removed? I'm fairly certain it's not under suggested reading or anything. I, Da Cashman (talk) 16:32, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure that once the last parts are added, it'll get added to Suggested Reading. --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I nominate Hangman . It's really creepy, and a great story! BlackMarketMan (talk) 22:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC)BlackMarketMan I nominate What They're Not Telling You about YouTube. I like how it was written. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 02:55, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Done, however you had already done it and then reverted your edits because you had this around your sig: ~~~~ which invalidates it. I corrected it, but as I am unable to sign for you, I put you as unsigned. Feel free to correct it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:18, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if this is the proper place, but I want to nominate House Designer for the April 2015 PotM. It's very good story with very dark twist. I'll just leave this message here. → 07:47, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Limitations? Should we put a cap on how many pastas can be nominated? I mean, we're already good at cleaning the nominations and the voting is usually very decisive...but still, it's already looking like overkill and the nomination period is only halfway through. I, Da Cashman (talk) 00:13, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Questions Do PotM nominations roll over from one month to the other? When it said that you nominate a pasta ^once^, does that mean that one cannot nominate it again in any of the following months? Is there a limit to the number of nominations by one user in a given month, or other period of time? --LorenLuke (talk) 00:04, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, what has happened to nominating a page? I can't understand anything. Ilovewinter12 (talk) 20:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Why was my nomination of Barbie.avi removed? :S Vajr (talk) 06:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---> Okay, I found out why... sorry. Vajr (talk) 06:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Why isn't Rabbits in the Creek on the vote page? The nominations page and voting page seem to be out of sync. Also why was I asked to vote on something that's a year old judging by the other questions? DtheZombie (talk) 23:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC)DtheZombie How do I link a page, where you can click the name and it takes you to it.Hayesdj (talk) 20:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Hayesdj http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Knocking Cyan Got U Cryin (talk) 02:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC)CyanGotUCryin http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Knocking Cyan Got U Cryin (talk) 02:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC)CyanGotUCryin Authors I nominated a pasta, but it says I'm the author. What should I do? :The name of the person who nominated the story goes beside the story, so it's correct as it is.Jay Ten (talk) 20:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Question About Nominations If something was nominated once, does that mean it can't be nominated again? Seeing on how my Grandfather Suffered Dementia was so close to winning, would it be illegal to nominate it again? Tin77 (talk) 00:04, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :As the poll has just gone live, I would wait for next month (It also will benefit the story as these polls are already packed.) You can nominate it here for July if you are worried you'll forget. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Popular Stories The rules say that you're not allowed to nominate any popular stories. What would you consider to be a popular story and how many comments on a story indicate that it is popular? BrianBerta (talk) 23:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :We usually look at the type of comments and the age of the story, but the number we've tossed around is 50+ comments not including the author's replies. This is not a set thing; we judge each one individually. I say just nominate what you want and if we think it's too popular we'll let you know so you can add another one. Keep in mind that PotM is currently out of commission. Not really sure what we're doing with the stories that have been nominated so far. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for telling me. By the way, maybe you could post the stories to Pastebin and have people vote there. That way, people won't be able to vote numerous times. ::BrianBerta (talk) 00:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC)